The Bloopers you all want
by Not-Your-Stereotypical-Blonde
Summary: Bloopers, deleted scenes, and behind-the-scenes. What the Titans do when the cameras aren't on them and they have no adult supervision! What could go wrong when you live in a towerful of super powered, angst filled irresponsible teenages? Well.. ON HIATUS
1. Underwaer, Bra's and Glebnorks

Bloopers

**#1 the prophecy **

"You can't escape me Raven." Slade said stepping forward.

Raven Gasped "STALKER!"

**#2 Fear itself**

The titans all rush into the closet "OH MY GOD Beastboy I'm Not Starfire and you're on MY glebnorks!"

The lights turn on and Beastboy snatches his hands to his chest and screams "It wasn't me!" Before running off set"

Everyone just exchanges weirded out glances before returning to their starting positions

**#3 Revolution**

"Where's mad mod?"

The titans all look over the back of the truck and see mad mod creeping away. Mad Mod nervously makes a peace sign at them and his pant fall down "okay, really not something I needed to see"

Suddenly Mad Mod's underwear falls down as well "Ewww"by this point all the titans have disturbed looked on their faces.

**# 4 Sisters**

In a dark corner of the room Raven is talking to Goth "So do you like show tunes?" "What?" raven asks with a confused look on her face ignoring the alien death machine that whirls past her.

"You know, show tunes, their awesome" Goth says "What? You're not a goth really, You're a poser" Raven says Goth looks so offended Raven is about to apologise but Goth screams in her face "I don't want your apology you can never take away the hurt!" and runs off sobbing.

Raven makes a WTF? Face and walks off.

**# 5 Final exam**

Jinx runs into the room panting heavily "OMG! You guys will never guess what I just found!" she says. Eagerly mammoth and Gizmo crowd round her eagerly with a flourish jinx holds up…

"Ewww!" mammoth and Gizmo back away from jinx disturbed. Because in her had Jinx holds a bra. "No seriously look at it" jinx says. Inching closer to jinx they look at them and fall over laughing. We get a close up on the bra and its green with a picture of Beastboy winking and saying "Dude I'm a party animal!"

Suddenly Raven phases through the floor and grabs the bra and leaves with her face bright red. "Don't worry Rae I think it's cute!" Beastboy runs across the set after Raven.

**#6 a sum of his parts **

"How long am I gonna be down here anyway?" Cyborg asks Fixit.

Fixit cracks and Evil Grin "Forever" he laughs manically

Cyborg is now getting worried and says "yo man what the hell? What do you want?"

Suddenly Fixit grow sombre and says "The only thing I never had as a child"

With a sympathetic look Cyborg says "I understand? You want a friend." Fixit gives Cyborg a weird look and say "are you joking? I had loads of friends!"

Now confused Cyborg says "So what didn't you have as a child?"

Fixit's evil grin is back and he says "a sex slave" before walking off leaving Cyborg to try rid himself of the chains holding him down.

**# 7 After Titans together **

When you're in a T-Shaped tower with roughly fifty other teenage superheroes and heroines, all of which have different views on just about everything not concerning evil, thing get a bit … rocky.

"Right everyone! Stop talking and-"Robin is desperately trying to get everyone's attention so he can talk to them but with no luck. Suddenly he pulls out the biggest foghorn ever seen and everyone shuts up.

"Dude where do you put that thing?" Beastboy asks. "!" Robin blows the foghorn and everyone is blown away.

"You just had to say something" Raven says sarcastically to Beastboy "!" the horn is blown again.

"Could you just-" "!"

"Robin this isn't-" "!"

Getting angry Raven stands up and says "That's IT!" Robin is about to blow the foghorn again when it engulfed by raven powers and thrown out a window. Everyone cheers. "Raven you did it!" Beastboy hugs Raven. Everyone then turns to Robin who is really, really…. Angry "YOU GOT OCEAN IN MY FOGHORN.".Suddenly Aqualad Breaks down Sobbing "You put foghorn in my ocean!"

**#8 revved up **

"No I think you have a right to know what in here" Robin opens the brief case and in it are …..

Robin tries to shut the suitcase but raven stops him "oh no. Cyborg gets some pictures quick" Beastboy is on the floor laughing and Starfire is dancing around in circles and telling Robin how cute it is.

"Careful Cyborg!" Robin is panicking and biting his nails (or glove tips?) while raven holds him back. "My little pony collection is very precious and you might hurt them!"

**# 9 Deep six **

"Beastboy, this your line" Robin tells him "Oh, sorry" Beastboy says his line then the scene is over

*Behind the scenes*

"Hey Beastboy!" Raven calls out to him "Yeah Raven?" Beastboy responds

"Well I was just wondering…"

"I knew it you want to accept that date offer!" Beastboy starts to do his victory dance.

"Actually Beastboy I wanted to know where you keep your script. 'Cause I keep mine in my cape, Robin keeps his in his belt, Starfire keeps hers in her boots and Cyborg keeps his in his arm. So where do you keep you?"

Beastboy stops doing his happy dance and turns bright red "Well … umm … I keep it in my…."He trails off slightly

"What I didn't hear you?" Raven looks really confused

Beastboy looks at the floor and says more clearly "I keep it down my trousers"

When Raven doesn't respond, Beastboy looks up and see's she's desperately trying not to laugh and her face has turned red in the effort. Beastboy starts to storm off but Raven calls after him "Beastboy I'm sorry! And about that date pick me up at seven!"

Beastboy's ears then considerably perk up and he puffs out his chest before leaving for his dressing room


	2. Cloaks, waffles and more Glebnorks

**Fear itself (Take two) **

"Beastboy! You did it AGAIN!"

"This time it wasn't me"

"It is not I friend Raven"

"Not me"

"Don't look at me!"

"So if its not Beastboy, Starfire, Robin or Cyborg then it must be"

"Rawwwww!"

Everyone runs out the closet screaming apart from Beastboy, Who has a satisfied look on his face.

**Crash **

"You know what'll be fun, lets all go out for waffles! Raven you like waffles don't cha?"

*Flashback*

_Beastboy walked into the kitchen and saw a mountain of waffles on the Kitchen table. He Grabbed a plate and put a waffle on it just then Raven materialised before him and said "Those are MY waffles, put it down" _

_Stunned by Ravens sudden appearance Beastboy stuttered "B-B-but-but you have enough waffles for a… a waffle store!" _

"_I don't care, Its mine!" _

_With a triumphant smirk Beastboy replied "Not anymore" _

_Raven pushed Beastboy against a wall and tried to reach the waffle but Beastboy held it out of reach. Beastboy gulped at the proximity._

_Raven stopped trying to grab it and glared at Beastboy before telling him "I'll tell you one more time"_

_Beastboy Gulped again_

"_Leggo my Eggo"_

**Where's my Cape? **

Raven woke up that morning and went about her morning routine until she opened her wardrobe and there were no capes. Knowing it was a prank Beastboy had pulled on her she walked into the Ops centre to find him, in just her leotard.

When she got to the ops centre she found Beastboy sitting on the sofa. Raven casually sauntered over to the couch and said "Beastboy you wouldn't happen to know where my cloaks are would you?" Beastboy started to sweat and replied "n-no why would you assume that? Come on Rae have some faith". Raven narrowed her eyes but then decided to change tactics "oh well if you see them be sure to tell me, okay?" Beastboy nodded hastily and raven turned and walked away swinging her hips as she walked, sure Beastboy was watching her. As she was about walk out the living room she heard Beastboy's voice coming from the TV when she turned around to look, sure enough there was Beastboy on the TV advert selling...

"MOOD CAPES! They change colours according to your mood, Pink is happy, Red is angry and many more. Order now!"

"Beastboy?" Raven asked him in a deadpan voice.

Baking away Beastboy nervously said "Yes raven?"

"IS THAT MY CAPE?"

**BOLD FONT IS EYE-CATCHING!**

**I wasn't going to continue this at first but then I was like 'eh what the heck its Christmas, lots of people asked me to continue and I had some ideas, so here you go messed up stargazer, messed up stargazer, katey900, Sonicthehedgewolf, 00camii00, warprince2000 , madman42, kyliacutie, ****franki K, Blueyzangel, The cretin , Island Mirage , Migrating-Coconuts, Ducktape980 , Consider this a present form me ! If I missed anyone, I am so sorry tell me and I'll add you next time.**

**Also I thought I should tell you that I have a problem….. I'm afraid of the review button, could you click it for me and tell me if it bites? Thanks!**


	3. Denial part one

Starfire and Robin are sitting on the couch watching TV

"Hey star could you pass me the TV remote?"

"Yes, friend Robin."

Raven walks in with her nose in a book and says in a sing-song voice

"Denial!"


	4. Meateaters

It seemed like a normal day in the tower (Raven got up first and had some tea, Robin got up next and trained, Starfire woke up and convinced robin to have some breakfast , they ended up making out) until Cyborg walked in with a massive ham on his head. Just then Beast boy ran in and screamed "This is a warning! Beware ,eat-eater! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone just exchange WTF looks, except for Starfire and robin.

Who were still making out.


	5. Whee!

"Whee! Look at the monkeys! Go ! Go!"

"Beastboy?"

"Yes Rae- Rae?"

*Twitch* "What are you doing?"

"Well purple I was watching this unicorn jumping but then this Irish dude dressed in green , what are they called Ravie?"

*Twitch* *twitch* "Leprechauns?"

"Yeah them, well he came and he stole my marshmallow cereal! So I was like No way! But then the monkey came and made me feel better! So, enough about me how have you been Rae of sunshine?"

*Twitch* *Twitch* *Twitch* "Fine, Beastboy?"

"Yes, Ravenclaw?"

* Twitch * * Twitch * *Twitch* * Twitch* "Are you high?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could you say such a thing Raemen Rabbits"

* Twitch ** Twitch ** Twitch ** Twitch ** Twitch * "Well it's the middle of the night, you're calling me through the communicator and you're eating the sandwich we confiscated off of that drug dealer this morning."

"Well I did wonder why the lamppost told me not to eat it, oh well it can't be that bad eh, Rae?"

* Twitch ** Twitch ** Twitch ** Twitch ** Twitch ** Twitch * "Raaaaaaaaaee are you still there? Cause the bed told me that you don't like me anymore is that true?"

"No Beastboy of course I like you, you're my friend aren't you?"

"Rae? Are we best friends?"

"Yes. Beastboy you are my best friend?"

"Serious Rae?"

"Yes Beastboy, serious"

"Are we more than friends? Rae-Rae?"

"Yeah Beastboy, sometimes"

"Good now I have to show that wall who's boss!"

*Thump*

"Never mind"

**Read this**

**P.s If you send in random words I'll make a short chapter based on the word you sent in (a prompt)**

**p.p.s you don't have to be logged In to submit a word!**

artyxholly4eva:

Don't worry it is no longer a one shot it is a full blown reel of bloopers!

Richardkori

Thank you! I updated Finally!

The Cretin

Thanks for the review! ITTWFAH hmmm that's a new one I'll have to use it in a chapter some time thanks for the idea!

franki K

Thanks for your review! I would pick you up off the floor but it's a bit late and I doubt I could reach through the computer to get to you. Instead have virtual cookie. I hope it helps!

00camii00

Hablar español también. Tu ingles es mucho bien. Mi madre es español. Gracias! Te gusta la carta(?)

Sonicthehedgewolf

Thank you! Please don't roll on the floor! I can only offer you the same help as Frankie K so here. A virtual cookie!

Michelle Anders

Thanks for the review, but I didn't understand your review. I mean I got the first part but I didn't understand the **I think I'll help you telling you one later** bit. If you could resend that to me I'll answer it Promise!

half demon raven

Thank you! I am writing!

Cookiemonsters1fan

Thank you! And please no more falling on the ground! Frankie K, Somicthehedgewolf now you? Try as I might I can't pick you up, so as an apology, here is a virtual cookie.

Cookiemonsters1fan

I know, I was just thinking like 'how comes Ravens emotions all have different coloured capes? Why does Raven have emotions? Does Raven have a split personality disorder? What's for dinner? Wait back up if all ravens emotions have different coloured capes are they like mood capes?" and that's the extremely long story behind it!

Girlwonder

Thanks for the review. Here's a virtual cookie. If you don't get why I've given it to you then please read my replies to Frankie K, Sonicthehedgewolf and cookiemonsters1fan, then you'll get why I offered you a cookie!

Cookiemonsters1fan:

Thank you I appreciated it. And to show my gratitude I've written you another response!

crazywierdgirl16

Thanks for clearing that up for me and maybe I don't want to -*get glazed over look in eyes* I will do more


	6. Book

Prmopt from stormygirl: book

"Hey raven?"

"Yes, Beastboy?"

"What is that?"

"It's a book Beastboy"

"Oh"


	7. Fanfiction

Prompt form M2 13:

"Robin I have found this most wondrous site of the web, I believe it is called 'Fan fiction' tell me could you please read this and tell me what a lemon is?"

"Umm star I have to go our-our Post-box is- is- a bench! So now I have to make it better… BYE!"

"Robin! Oh he is gone. Oh well ! I shall just ask friend Beastboy! He knowledgeable about the net of inter! "


	8. Pinata

Promt from Nevermore: Piňata

Everyone awoke to the sound of thumps and yells coming from the main room.

Starfire, Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg opened the room to find raven and a baseball bat whith a mountain of sweets at her feet.

She just looked at them and said

"Cyborg was right, I do want to smack it"


	9. Slade the Fashionista

Prompt from nevermore and M2 13: Slade (and robin)

"Ha! Slade I found you!"

"Gosh what is with you people! I mean I'm a stalker? YOU'RE A STALKER! You track me down, come to my house and interrupt me in the middle of something VERY important?"

"Ummm …. You're watching project runway"

"Well I was just checking Knitwear is in this season and green is the new black so I was about to update my suit!"

"I'm going to leave now"


	10. The Game

All the titans were sitting down in meeting except for one.

"Where is Beastboy?" Robin asked

"Sorry here!" Beatsboy yelled running in "But guess what! NO DON'T GUESS ! I'll tell you! I just lost the game!"

Everyone groaned

"God, Beastboy!"

"You STILL play that?"

"Friend that is most sad"

"Dude that's messed up"

"And this is why you don't get chicks"

"THANKS BEASTBOY! I JUST LOST THE GAME TOO!"

Everyone just turned and looked at Raven

"What?" She defended "It's a fun Game!"

**If you don't know what the game is, it's basically where you have to go without thinking of the game for as long as you can and if you remember it you have to tell everyone around you "I just lost the game". And if they play the game they'll kill you but if they don't you have to introduce them to the game.**


	11. Denial Part Two

"Hey, Starfire could you help me pick up the pizza's?"

"I would be most delighted friend robin!"

Just then Beastboy walks in and say's

"I just want you two to know when you two come out of your denial you can talk to me"


	12. Denial Part Three

"Hey Starfire, do you, maybe, possibly, want to go on patrol with me tonight?"

"Friend Robin I would be most happy to accompany you"

Cyborg walks in and hands them both a matching book and say's if you two get bored here's something to read"

They both look down and see the title

**Denial for dummies**


	13. Danial Part Four Final Part

"Hey star would you go with me to the movies and after we could go get some pizzas?"

"You mean a date friend robin?"

"No definitely not a date!"

Just then Beastboy walks in and says "Ha ha ha told you guys! You are in denial!"

Robins face reddens and then he explodes "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE CAN NO ONE HAVE ANY PEACE IN THIS TOWER ANY MORE! ARE YOU GUYS LIKE STALKING US?"

*In the security room*

"Cyborg he's onto us I think it's time to pull the plug on the mission"


	14. Octopus

Prompt from Nevermore Octopus

Raven walked into the common room nose buried in a book as usual when she heard several suspicious popping noises. She looked around the room and found nothing. Once again there it was. She looked up.

There was Beastboy hanging from the ceiling in the form of a green octopus. Raven was about to ask him what he was doing up there, nut when she opened her mouth Beastboy was standing next to her his hand over her mouth . "Shhh" he whispered "You didn't see anything"


	15. You and what army? Part one

"Were taking you down!"

"You can't nobody can defeat me I'll annihilate you!"

"You and what army?"

"Ummm … wellll, it's just me."


	16. You and what army? part two

"Were taking you down!"

"You can't nobody can defeat me I'll annihilate you!"

"You and what army?"

"Haha! I'm gald you asked see this time I came prepared!

ARMY ATTACK! …. Army? Aaaaaarrrrmmy? Hello? Are you-is anyone-where- *sigh* you see this is why villans don't have armys! There unreliable!"

"Dude we heard your army was made of robots"


	17. Gay

Beastboy was late for his date with raven… okay so it was an hour late. But he didn't expect Raven to be here crying to some random dude.

"Raven?"

She sniffed and looked up "Beastboy?"

He was really angry "what are you doing?"

The guy almost stumbled over himself to get up.

"It's not what it looks like." He told Beastboy, who promptly punched him after, and started yelling and raven who stood there calmly.

"Beastboy?"

"What?"

"He was gay."


	18. Harry Potter

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"What is Beastboy doing?"

"Expelliarmus. Hey Ravenclaw, what are you doing?"

"Talking to robin."

"He shall no longer be called robin, but Albus!"

"What?"

"You heard me Albus"

"He's become obsessed with harry potter."

"I am not obsessed!"

"Beastboy you just filled out a legal file to change your name to Harry potter"


	19. Orange crush

Prompt from Cookiemonsters1fan

"Starfire why are you stomping on that bottle?"

"It says crush, no?"


	20. Cheater

Prompt for Hey-wazup-stalker

Speedy approached Starfire .

"Hey Starfire."

"Oh hello friend speedy."

Suddenly robin popped out of nowhere and yelled

"I knew it! You're cheating on me!"

And with that he ran off sobbing


	21. Fruit Loops

Prompt from TheOne

"Quick grab onto the life buoys!"

"Beastboy! Flicking fruit loops at the citizens isn't helping!"


	22. Flamethrower

Prompt for Nevermore

"Starfire?"

"Yes Friend Robin?"

"I'm pretty sure Playing with flamethrowers in the living room is a safety Hazard."


	23. Push Pins

Prompt for MaxandFang101

"Raven?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Setting the world record"

"For what?"

"World largest piece of push pin art. It's actually quite relaxing."

"You seriously need a hobby"


	24. FLINX FOREVER!

Prompt for Solaria daughter of Apollo

"Wally! Why do you have to everything fast?"

"That's not fair Jenny! I don't do everything fast!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Name one thing!"

"I'll show you if you want"

"euuugh!"

"Fine then, sheesh its just a sandwich!"


	25. Justin Beiber

Prompt for Girl Wonder

"Hello Is this titans residence?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Hello I'm Justin Beiber. I thought that we should do a publicity shoot together."

"That sounds Great! I heard your music, Its really talented!"

"Thank you."

"Yeah how did you get so talented for such a young girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry you're right, so if you past me on to your mum, we'll talk about this."

**BEEEEEEEEEP**

"Cyborg who was that?"

"You that little girl Justine Beiber? Her! And she just hung up on me!"

"Cyborg?"

"Yes Robin?"

"You do know its **Justin **Beiber and He's a boy."


	26. Power Rangers

Prompt for cookiemonsters1fan

"Who are you?"

"Were POWER RANGERS!"

"Shut up Beastboy"


	27. Liar!

Prompt for Solaria daughter of Apollo

"Robin why are you still in that weird outfit?"

"Listen Kid I'm not Robin I'm Speedy"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You ARE Robin! You have the same mask and everything! I was always told not to lie but you're a disgrace! Lying to an innocent child! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"

"… I'm sorry"


	28. Chuck E Cheese

Prompt for Nevermore:

"Isn't chuck e cheese the best!"

"Sure is grass stain, sure is."

"I also agree that, this 'chuck e cheese is most glorious, almost as good as my mustard beverage! What do you think friend Robin?"

"Yeah you just have to love chuck e cheese"

"Well that's nice, meanwhile I feel like about to chuck up cheese."

**p.s Sorry if I misspelled chuck e cheese, I know what it is, but I've never actually been. No I don't live in a hole, I'm just British! **


	29. Twinkies

Prompt for (a hungry) Skies-Shall-Rain

"I hate Twinkies!"

"*Gasp* how can you not like Twinkies?"

"They're disgusting!"

"…"

"Beastboy?"

"…"

"Cyborg?"

"…."

"Starfire?"

"…"

"Why are you all mad at me? Are you ignoring me? I bet if Raven was here she would be on my side!"

"Hey guys's I just got back from grocery shopping and guess what! They had a buy two get three free on Twinkies! So I got ten!"

"Greeeeeaaaat"


	30. Beast Rage

Prompt for Shac89

"I am a beast NO ONE CAN CONTAIN MY RAGE!"

"Beastboy stop yelling out the window and get back to training!"

**Well I had writers block and I seriously was having a hard time thinking of one for this prompt. But I got it! I have a thing were they must be done in chronological order, but I have done it! But yeah I though instead of apologising, I'd give you my reasons, But I am sorry!**


	31. Gummy Ring

"Raven will you marry me?"

"no"

"What! Why not?"

"Because you just proposed to me with a gummy ring, you threw a book at me to get my attention and you ate more of that sandwich didn't you?"

"The lamppost said it was fine this time! The Lampost isn't like the _bed. That filthy bed is a liar. _Hey raven! Come back! Why are you running away?"


	32. Pickle

Prompt for I be Miss Author

"ROBIN!"

"YES!"

"I just found this do you know what it is?"

"Umm no you have your hand around it!"

"It's pure evil!"

"Umm … That's a pickle"


	33. Pillowpet

Prompt for Cookiemonsters1fan

"Beastboy, don't fall asleep on me"

"But why pillow pet? I thought you were my friend"


	34. Selena Gomez

**Prompt for ****GIRLWONDER**

"Hello? Is this the Titans?"

"Yes what can we do for you?"

"Listen Justin was no here earlier and you really insulted him, I think you should apologize."

"I honestly Don't know what I did wrong?"

"Listen I love Justin and if you don't apologize I will smear the name of titans!"

"Woah Justine's A lesbian?"

"What? NO!"

"SOMEONE ALERT THE PRESS! HEY STARFIRE YOU OWE ME FIFTY!"

"I SHALL NEVER PAY JUSTIN BEIBER IS NOT GAY NOR IS HE A GIRL!"

"Sorry about that what were you saying?"

**BEEEEEEEP**


	35. Slade Pinata

Prompt for Nevermore

"listen man we think its time you confronted your slade problem. So we'll start with you anger. "

"Robin are you okay , DON'T ATTAK THE PINATA YET! NO! YOU KILLED THE SWEETS! OW ! NOT ME TOO! OW!"

"What's going on in here?"

"Cyborg tried to deal with Robins Slade problem by showing him a slade shaped piñata."


	36. Stalked

Prompt for Hey-wazup-stalker

"They've made a TV show on us?"

"That is most odd"

"Yo do you think they can see us now?"

"Dude!"

"I don't think I can ever go to the bathroom again"


	37. Star Wars

**Prompt for ****GIRLWONDER**

"I am you father!"

"Beastboy! Stop! You have quoted the entire movie backward twice now! I feel like I'm actually living the movie"

"You're asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do"

" I give up! I can't stop the change any more than I can stop the suns from setting!"

"Raven?"

"What!"

"You just did it too


	38. Supermarket

"RAVEN I LOVE YOU."

"…"

"…"

"Beastboy we're in the middle of the supermarket."


	39. Cats

Prompt for I be Miss Author

"Starfire?"

"Yes Friend Cyborg?"

"You want a cat right?"

"Oh friend Cyborg! A cat would be most wondrous!"

"Great my room is full of them, they're all yours!"


	40. Oprah

Prompt for GIRLWONDER

All the titans were squeezed uncomfortably onto a sofa in the middle of a studio and an audience watching their every move. What were they doing there?

They were on the Oprah Winfrey show!

"So we've all seen you in action. But what happens behind closed doors, what do you do in your spare time?"

Robin stood up and announced "In my spare time I train my hardest to keep the city safe" This was met with cheers and applause.

Wanting some attention also Beastboy stood up and proclaimed "I spend my free time jumping out at Robin and yelling SLADE!" The audience was so quiet that you could hear the baby crying in the back row. "Who brought their baby?"

Raven and Cyborg were trying not to laugh; Starfire was trying to calm down Robin, who had smoke coming out of his ears. At seeing the smoke Starfire grabbed a glass and chucked it at robins face. Robin ran off the set and screams of "MY MAKEUP!" could be heard.

Raven turned to Oprah

"Maybe we should come back another time?"

Before the screen blacked out everyone could hear the screams and sobs of "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY MAKE UP! NOW EVERYONE HAS SEEN ME WITHOUT MAKE UP!"


	41. Alfred

Prompt for cookiemonsters1fan

"Beastboy?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a man in a suit in our living room?"

"I hired us a butler!"

"Master Grayson."

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	42. Snoopy

Prompt for Angelic Toaster

"Raven why do you have a snoopy doll?"

"I practice voodoo on it."

"*gulp* what about this mini-me doll I found?"


	43. Lipstick

Prompt for I be Miss Author

Robin stormed into the room with Cyborg who had a massive crate in his arms and demanded "Okay who ordered the extra large shipping of Lipstick?"

Everyone turned to Starfire "It was not me! I do not wear the lip of stick"

Just then Raven walked into the room.

"Rae, you order some lipstick?" Cyborg asked

Looking up from her book raven said "Yes, Thank you"

Everyone in the room started "Raven you wear lipstick?" Robin asked sceptically.

Looking offended Raven replied "what? Its true! Look I'll prove it"

Just then Beastboy walked into the room, Raven walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and left.

Beastboy fainted,

but sure enough his cheek had a grey lipstick stain on it.


	44. Toilet seat

**This one wasn't written by me it was written by Be Happy (Anon) so without Further ado p.s Sorry about minor editing, I just can't imagine Raven swearing.**

Prompt from Be Happy:

Raven storms in "ok which one of you left the toilet seat up!"

Everyone looks at beast boy

"IT WASN'T ME" shouts beast boy.

"sorry friend raven that may have been me". Everyone looks at star "what? On Tameran it is very common to have both sets of reproductive organ".

Every one burst out laughing except Robin who faints and Starfire who just looks confused.

"Please friends did I say that is so funny?"


	45. Slaphappy

Prompt for Skies-Shall-Rain

"you bitch" *slap*

"I'm so sorry" *sob*

"You're my best friend" *hug*

"I hate you!" *Slap*

"I'm such a bad person"*sob*

"**GOD RAVEN PMS MUCH?" **

**I'm not sure if you sent it in as a prompt, but I did it anyway! P.s yeah sometimes I do that thing were you forget about the speakers. But I couldn't figure out what was going on, so I started yelling at the computer for not working, when I needed it for homework. And then my eight year old brother came in and unplugged the headphones and walked out like nothing had happened. **


	46. Poptarts

Prompt for GIRLWONDER

"I mean what is the point! They aren't tarts! And the don't pop, trust me I've tried! Pop tarts are Pointless!"

"Everything is pointless."

"It's nice to know we agree on something on Raven."

" Actually I love pop tarts, they're just pointless"


	47. Transformers

Prompt for cookiemonsters1fan

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you be a transformer?"

"What! No! That's stupid!"

"oh"

"…"

"…"

"I'm just gonna go work on some… stuff"

"You gonna make yourself into a transformer?"

"Yeah"

"cool"


	48. Robin :Jonas Brothers Super fan

**Prompt for skies-shall-rain**

"Burnin' up for you baby!"

"WTF?"

"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE ON A MISSION!"

"and this is what you do in that time?"


	49. Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Pompt for Solaria daughter of Apollo

"I can control the water!"

"Puh-lease! You're not Percy Jackson!"

"No but I am HARRY POTTER!"

"Since when?"

"Honestly Raven You were there when I got that letter telling me my name can now be legally changed to harry potter."

"…"

"…"

"You just ruined both books for me"


	50. Mortal Combat

Prmpt for Shac89

"DIE! DIE! GRRR! YOU STUPID GAME!" *SMASH*

"You take this game waaaaay too seriously"


	51. Ballgown

Prompt for I be Miss Author

"I've never felt more beautiful"

"Really?"

"Note the sarcasm. This ball gown makes me look like I just got pushed through an electric shock car wash"


	52. iPhone

Prompt for cookiemonsters1fan

Beastboy walked proudly into the room yelling "I got an iPhone! HAHAHAHAHA! BEFORE YOU …oh"

Beastboy hadn't noticed that everyone else was on their own I phone. But he now knew.


	53. Denial : Beastboy and Raven style

Prompt for cookiemonsters1fan

"So…."

"so"

"what have you been up to?"

"umm, nothing?"

"same"

"Wanna do something?"

"like a date?"

"no"

"right sounds good."

"ha-ha, and you say that me and star are in denial!"

"WTF Robin? How did you get there?"

**ONCE AGAIN, NOT DEAD, JUST REALLY BUSY! I'm super sorry for taking so long on these so as an apologyI've been working on a chapter for this I think you'll all really like. P.s to **Cyanide 6 Just give me word in a review and Ill turn it into a skit. (Such is a prompt)


	54. Things I am not allowed to do in titans

**Things I am not allowed to do in titans tower**

I am not allowed to jump out at robin ad yell "SLADE!" at inappropriate times.

I am not allowed to bring fix-it home with me and insist that "he just needs a friend"

I am not allowed to tell Beastboy that "I'm making green chicken soup" in my 'mass murdere voice'

I am not allowed to bring Control freak home with me and insist that "He just needs a life" then continue to persuade the team to loan him theirs.

I am not allowed to tell raven "Daddy's pissed now"

I am not allowed to bring Cheshire home and insist "she's just a deadly must ninja"

I am not allowed to ask Beastboy "how do you think the poor vegetables feel?" whenever he begins to eat his meal

I am not allowed to bring Adonis home and insist "He just wants raven" Due to the fact, Beastboy may try and kill him.

I am not allowed to give Starfire a book on 'the birds and the bee's' then give her an allotment.

I am not allowed to bring atlas home and insist that "He just wants to pound Cyborg, after that he'll leave the rest of alone.

I am not allowed to tell Cyborg that his car is "amazing for crashing into walls. It took me ten goes to completely crush it"

I am not allowed to bring mad mod home with me and insist that "He's just homesick"

I am not allowed to yell "To the bat mobile robin" every time the alarms go off.

I am not allowed to bring cinderblock home and insist "he's just stupid"

I am not allowed to convince Kid Flash that the cement is not wet.

I am not allowed to bring plasmas home and insist "He's sleeping now – oh wait- no he's just a slimy mutant."

I am not allowed to tell mas y menos Kid Flash is faster than them after feeding them a giant tub of sugar.

I am not allowed to bring Terra home. No reason we just don't like her.

I am not allowed to have an extensive discussion with raven's happy about, the benefits of pink.

I am not allowed to bring brother blood home and insist "He just wants to teach"

I am not allowed to lock Beastboy and Raven in a closet together and bet on who will come out alive

I am not allowed to lock Starfire and robin in a closet together and then ask Cyborg to go get something from that closet.

I am not allowed to lock Robin and Raven in a closet together and bet on who will break the door down first, Beastboy or Starfire

I am not allowed to bring slade home and insist "He's just upset over the loss of his eye and the divorce that caused it"

I am not allowed to replace the water in Aqualad's pool with soda.

I am not allowed to bring Ding Dong Daddy home and insist "He's just from the 80's"

I am not allowed to steal Bumblebee's stingers and replace them with kite handles

I am not allowed to bring Adonis home again and say "He just wants to see Raven" Because Beastboy might actually kill him this time

I am not allowed to replace Speedy's outfit with Robins.

I am not allowed to bring Madame Rouge home and insist "Everyone just discriminates against her because her accent sounds evil"

I am not allowed to say "Mornin' guvna fancy a cuppa tea" Every time I see Argent

I am not allowed to bring The brain home and insist "He just wants someone to play chess with"

I am not allowed to feed silky zorka berries, and when he explodes feed him the remains, then insist that I am 'Recycling'

I am not allowed to bring Allah home and insist "Beastboy would get along with him"

I am not allowed to Yell "He's burning" and chuck my water on hotspot every time, he goes to attack someone.

I am not allowed to Yell "Flame on" either

I am not allowed to bring any villains home. The titans don't like it.

I am not allowed to run into the battle scene and yell "oc's assemble!"

I am not allowed to lock down all titans towers and scream "THE SKY IS FALLING" through the communicators, thunder and lightning will take this seriously

I am not allowed to go back to Titan's tower


	55. Astraphobia

"What's up Lightning"

"My heart has been captured by the beautiful Pantha, but she runs from me. And the harder I chase, the Quicker she runs"

"Lightning?"

"Yes?"

"Pantha has Astraphobia"

"What is this astraphobia you speak of?"

"Fear of thunder and lightning"

"oh…"


	56. Total Drama Titans

Prompt for Solaria daughter of Apollo

"so … what are we meant to do on this island again?"

"Not sure yet. Something about a five star resort, a gorgeous host and amazing gourmet food. Oh and some fun challenges."

"Robin?"

"What?"

"Did you even watch the show before you signed us up?"

"no, why?"

"haha you're in for a shock"

**p.s I love this Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action was alright, but I hated Total Drama World Tour. DxG is WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG! If you like bbrae, you would probably like DxC 'cause theyre opposites too. Seriously though watch TDI its really good. But I HATE HAROLD FOR WHAT HE DID TO DXC. Now that my little rant is over, please continue. If you do go and watch it you can find it on youtube. **


	57. MarvelxWolverine

Prompt for Shac89

"WTF?"  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

"Why is wolverine and Spiderman in our living room?"


	58. RavenxRobin

Prompt for I be Miss Author

"Robin, This has been the best day ever"

As Raven and Robin are about to kiss, Beastboy comes along and scopes Raven up and throws her over his shoulder "Nope, no kissing here" walking away with her.

"I'll wait for you my love!" Robin calls after her.

"Raven looks at him and yells back "No, I'm good."

"Then Starfire comes along and says "Robin you share affection with friend Raven?"

"Nah, I was just using her to make you jealous."

**Muah ha ha aren't I evil, you thought it was going to actually be Ravenxrobin all the way, but it wasn't I found the loophole! Muah Ha ha. Wow with evil like this I should be a lawyer! **


	59. The awesomeness of coloured Duck Tape

cookiemonsters1fan

"Starfire what are you doing?"

"Basking in the awesomeness"

"Since when do you say awesomeness?"

"Since I have discovered coloured tape of duck"


	60. Reality

Prompt for Skies-Shall-Rain

"I have now made my remote stronger than ever! I will make you normal!"

With a giant BANG the titans fell down in the middle of the park in normal clothes. And no Powers.

"what the ****" Starfire yelled.

"star did you just swear?" Cyborg asked

"damn straight." She told him.

"Robin, your girlfriend has been possessed" Cyborg whispered to robin from the side of his mouth.

Robin was lying on the ground arms behind his head and legs crossed he lifted his head and pulled his sunglasses down slightly to look at star and said "Is this true star?"

Starfire shrugged and robin broke out in a giant smile and said "cool" before lying down.

Cyborg stood the mouth agape before he turned and said "Well BB Rae looks like we're on our own" but his jaw dropped when he realised, Beastboy and Raven where making out up against a tree.

Cyborg dropped onto his knee's and yelled up to the sky "THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! THE SKY IS FALLING! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?"


	61. Kungfu Panda

Prompt for Shac89

Raven walked into the living room to find a panda practicing Kung-fu in the living room.

The panda looked at Raven and blinked.

Raven looked at the Panda and blinked.

Raven crept backward and out of the living room.

When she got to the hallway she broke out into a run.

"Well that was odd" The Panda said.


	62. Fur Coats

Prompt for Skies-Shall-Rain

"Friend do you like my new fur coat?"

"AGGGH ! THEYRE COMING TO KILL ME! THE FUR! ITS EVERYWHERE!"

"Star maybe you should take the coat back before Beastboy jumps out the window."

**I know right it is soo hard to find a TDI addict especially a DxC shipper. It really frustrates me! Its like they're perfect because they balance each other out! They seem the least realistic but (Blainley quote) They defied the odds and took a chance on love.**


	63. American Idol

Prompt (well its kind of a prompt that evolved into a one-shot.. anyways) for GIRLWONDER

Five unusual teens where sitting in the midst of a large waiting room, with a girl constantly sniffing her armpits on one side of them , and on the other a guy trying (and failing) to sing a scale.

Yes that's right! The Titans were on American Idol.

First up was Beastboy singing It's not easy being green.

"Umm … that was very nice sweetie, I especially like your enthusiasm for the song." J-lo told him.

"Beastboy looked offended "That's racist this is my natural colour" J-lo mumbled an apology and sat back in her seat.

"Come on dawg, that can't be your natural colour" Beastboy morphed into a lion and roared right in Randy Jackson's face. Randy Jackson promptly turned white and fell off his chair.

"Now that is a talent I would pay for" said Simon Cowell "But sorry your singing sucks"

Next up was Starfire who sang a traditional song from Tameran.

Once she was done she looked around "Where have you gone?"

Next up was Cyborg who rapped super bass.

"That was real talent yo, I like you Style, I wanna put you through. " Randy Jackson approved.

"You could really make it" Jenifer told him. Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye.

"I think you all seriously need to go see an ear doctor or whatever, I know I need to after that performance." Simon Cowell objected, but then a turn of events. Jenifer Lopez agreed and so Cyborg didn't go through. Sorry.

Next up was Robin who sang better than Revenge

"Umm, can I ask why you sang this song?" Jenifer Lopez asked.

Unknowingly J-Lo just set of a bomb.

Because Robin went on a mad rampage Yelling about how "slade is coming after them" and "we all have to keep on our toes or he'll kill us in our sleep.

"Right," Simon Cowell said once he was done "What's the number from the asylum you came from again?"

Lastly was Raven who sang Keep your head up.

"Well that was amazing!" Jenifer Lopez clapped her

"A yes from me!" Randy whooped

"I don't even have a sarcastic comment!" Simon Cowell informed her.

"Can I go now?" Raven asked in her trademark monotone.

**Outside**

"So Raven was the only one to get through?" Asked Beastboy

"Yup" Cyborg replied.

"What kind of messed-up world are we living in?"

Needless to say he had to swim back home.


	64. Total Drama Titans 2

Five odd teenagers entered an oddly entered an large ops centre.

And if you thought think they are the titans.

Sorry, that's wrong.

They're actually five teens from Total Drama world tour.

The first teen was being wildly chased around by the second teen that had Purple hair, (No ITS NOT RAVEN! DID YOU NOT READ THE FIRST BIT?)

The third and fourth teens were complete and utter idiots posing as nerds and the last played no attention to the others because his head was buried in a book.

They all sat down on the sofa and suddenly a red siren went off and they all looked at each other, the fifth one just asked" sooooo … what do we do now?"

**I apologise for not updating, but I've been really busy with school work and I've got about three other stories that need completing, Don't push it and a big white house with yellow shutters is almost done, but I really need to get a move on with my other story Queen of sneaks (sisters Grimm) and I 'm also almost done with another bbxrae oneshot. This'll just have to do for now, but I promise later on I'll update more .plus I'm having a bit of writers block , so I've taken up a beta on the story I updated from Haven Artemis Roth. But I do need a Beta for don't push it anyone is interested? **


	65. Texting

**So wat r u up 2**

_I'm sorry I don't speak retard, I use proper grammar when texting._

**Ur jus jelz Cuz u don't undrstnd **

_Yeah sure that's the problem_

**B lik that ten.**

_I will._

**BTW wer goin swimng u cum?**

_No _

**Y no?**

Because I don't want to.

**U scard? **

_Can you text properly? I find your grammar astoundingly appalling._

_**Fine then my replies just take longer though**_

_Pity_

**Don't change the sunject. Why won't you come swimming?**

…_No reason_

**Are you afraid? **

_No! who told you that?_

**I knew it!**

_Shut up moron! Don't tell anyone!_

**Don't worry, the water won't bite.**

_I know it won't bite, its water idiot it doesn't have to bite it can drown me!_

** No need to be so sarcastic**

_Now you're jealous because you don't speak sarcasm._

**Yeah that's the problem.**

_Doesn't count you stole that off me, face it, you don't do sarcasm!_

**Can too!**

_Yeah you're right my bad!_

**Knew it!**

_Well I guess what they say is true._

**Whazzat?**

_Sarcasm __doesn't__ travel well over the internet_

**I'm leaving.**

_Leaving what? We're texting?_


	66. Sauce

**Yes That's right this is an A/N I just wanted to say I'm not dead The reason I've been away for so long is because of exam' you want to You can skip this next paragraph because If I'm honest the punctuation and grammar is awful, but I am so angry that I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT. Any way the only bits you need to read are in bold and will be from now on. Happy readings!**

Apparently my absence was permission for someone else to take my ideas. So today I logged on and I was like right let's see How my story is doing and while I'm here I might as well start on some of the request's and so into search I type in the search engine and I see that a new story, about bloopers has been posted so I'm like cool let's check it out, always cool to see someone else's work. Read the first chapter 'Yeah mildly funny', second chapter 'oh, I did one of these! Cool let's see their Ideas for it'. So there I am reading it and a thought strikes me 'Hey this seems awfully familiar! Wait that's because they took Ideas from my version and put it on their'. I won't say any names or anything but that really pissed me off. Its fine if you see something and you're like That's a really good Idea but here's how I would do it. Yeah, fine good, but if you copy what they have done just with the wording different. That's not fine. If you were actually an author, then that would be plagiarism.

**Prompt for MaxandFang101**

"I want the sauce."

"We don't have any sauce"

"But, I want the sauce"

"Then go buy some sauce"

"But, I want the sauce"

"I told you go buy some!"

"But I want **THE **sauce"

"What is **THE **sauce?"

"I want **THE **sauce"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE GOD DAMN SAUCE IS!"

"The one next to your plate"


	67. The Teen Titans Show

**Prompt for** **Cyanide 6 **

"Hello Dudes!"

"What's up with you?"

"I just signed us up for our own TV show"

"WHAT?"

"Yup and Its going to be called 'The teen titans show'"

"How original"

"I know right! All the writers liked the Idea so much that they laughed!"


	68. Perry the Platapus

**Prompt for Skies-Shall-Rain**

Beastboy ducked into the common room and hummed his own theme tune before looking around and ducking into an automatically opening passage. All the other titans were just … confused.


	69. Lion King

**Prompt for Shac89**

"I just can't wait to be king!"

"You will never be king"

"…Ouch, just ouch"


	70. Chatroom

**.Haley has signed in**

**Funny dude has signed in **

** has signed in**

**Popprincess has signed in**

**Boywonder has signed in**

**Funny dude: **Rae what's with your name? Who's Haley?

**.Haley:** You know who Haley is.

**Funny dude: **….

**.Haley:** You know lead singer of Paramore

**: **Paramore?

**.Haley: **Losers

**Popprincess: **This is most unusual for friend Raven, No?

**Boywonder: **Yep. But I still don't get her name.

**.Haley: **Says you. How original your names are Please doctor light is more creative!

**Funny Dude:** Not cool.

**Popprincess:** So friends what is up?

**Funny Dude:** THE CEILING!

**.Haley has signed out**

** has signed out**

**Popprincess has signed out**

**Boywonder has signed out**

**Funny dude: **Guys?

**Funny dude: ***sigh*

**Funny dude: **Every time :'(


	71. Drapes

**Prompt for Angelic toaster **

Beastboy jumped from around the room

"no one can see me I am a master of disguise"

A voice came from behind him.

"Yeah your disguise is so good you cape looks just like the drapes from my window"

Beastboy made shifty eyes "abort mission"


	72. Cats and les miserables

**Prompt for nevermore**

"This is so boring!"

"These are classics!"

"I never saw these on Disney"

"No they're musicals! Cats and les miserables."

"I am both a cat and miserable we don't need to sit through an hour of this!"


	73. twitter

**Prompt for Girl wonder **

**Robin **Nervous for my date with Starfire

**Raven Robin **awww did wickle robie get the courage to ask out Starfire?

**Robin** Raven has your account been hijacked I swear you would never talk like that in real life.

**Cyborg ** 1) hahaha oh robin so naïve

2) I didn't even know Raven had a twitter account

**Beastboy **Weird huh? ^_^

**Cyborg **-_- She'll kill you if she finds out about this

**Beastboy **:( Yeah I know

**Robin **Dead man walking … Who wants to tell raven first? ^_^


	74. Elmo and I know it

**Prompt for no1cookiemonsterfan**

Beastboy was sitting on the computer on the living room, he came across a link on youtube and looked around the room cautiously. He then clicked it….

yeah,yeah

when i walk by

you might see me this little red guy

i skip to the beat

walking down the street can't see my feet yeah

this is how i roll

red fluffy fur's

gettin outta control

yo it's elmo

with the big orange nose

i'm soo sweet

i don't wear clothes

yeah

kids look at these crayons

kids look at these crayons

kids look at these crayons

uh-huh

i make art

[repeat the crayon thing ]

when i walk in elmo's room

this is what i see

drawer and are starin at me

i got dorothy in a tank

and i ain't afraid to show it

show it

show it

i'm elmo and i know it

by the end of this Beastboy was dancing wildly and when it stopped he sat down on the couch.

"Well it would have been awkward if someone had walked in "

"Yeeeaaaahhh. It was"


	75. batman

**Prompt for mysteryman**

A dark figure stood atop of titans tower "right on tie to scare the bajeebers outta those kids"

He tiptoed down the stairs and suddenly jumped out the door into the main liovinmg quarters of the titans.

"AAHHHHH!" Four girlish screams sounded throughout the tower.

Robin sat calmly on the computer "Hi batman."

"Did I scare you this time robin?"

"No keep trying"

Batman hung his head and walked out the door.


	76. Flying

**Prompt for I be miss author**

"I'm flying"

"Cyborg turns that fan off your wasting electricity"


	77. Switch

**Prompt for Ominous**

"Friends I am not finding any clothes!"

"Dudes!" I'm in a skirt"

"Man robin you need to get more muscles , your costume is so tight!"

"You can talk raven! Beastboys costume is too small for me!"

"Talk for yourselves ! I like my new cape"

"shut up Cyborg"


	78. Gerbil and big bird

**Prompt for ****MaxandFang101**

"Dudes! I have a plan!"

"no gebils"

"Ha! My plan dosen't invole Gerbils!"

"No big bird either"

"what? How did you?"

"I just know you"


	79. Trouble in tokyo

**Prompt for ****Rowin Wolfe**

"and Cut! That's a rap guys!"

"Was that not good friend robin?"

"Starfire your sweet, and you kiss well but your breathe is awful!"

"Oh I am most sorry! I have just eaten the flagnorf pudding but there were no tamaran ingredients so I had to improvise by using the worms in the eath, the milk that taste odd and some of earwax"

"Robin are you okay? Why will you not wake up?"


	80. sUGAR HIGH

**Prompt for ****Hawkstar**

"HE WON'T SIT DOWN!"

"GET THE NET"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME"

"YOU GOT SODA ON MY BABY!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"BEASTBOYS ON A SUGAR HIGH!"

"Well … I'm going back to my room now"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE"


	81. Zodiac

**Prompt for **Cyanide 6

"Friend robin I was reading the zodiac horoscopes and It says that 'your aries love will be in for the shock of his life , when all the guys suddenly realise how much you've matured. He better 'fess up soon or risk loosing you forever' Please tell me what sign you have and I shall read you your horoscope"

"I'm Aries *gulp*"


	82. Bruce Lee

**Prompt for shac89**

"Robin you are not bruce lee, please stop acting like him"

"Your just jealous, you could never pull off this."


	83. Food fight

**Prompt for ****onominous**

They didn't realise, until it was over ,that it was not a good Idea for five super powered teens to have a food fight. Especially at McDonalds. May Ronald McDonald rest in peace.


	84. Trigon at the disco

Prompt for The Raven's Nevermore

" sit tight I'm gonna need you to listen common just snap snap your fingers to the beat."

"0.0 why is trigon dancing?"

"DANCING? WHY IS MY DAD EVEN AT THIS DISCO!"


	85. Dick Grayson

**Prompt for ****Browniesarethebest**

"So while were doing this bonding thing before we die from the car toppling over the edge of the mountain"

"I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!"

" Anyways, I think you should All know who I really am. My name is dick grayson."

"hahahahaha dick, classic."

"-_-^ shut up"

"Hey Raven why don't you just use your powers to get us out of this?"


	86. Slade and Robin act like friends

Prompt for Rowin Wolfe

"You'll never get away with this slade! *Punch*"

"On the contrary robin I all ready have. *kick*"

"CUT!"

"That was a good scene. But I'm tired now."

"Pizza?"

"…..Yeah, but take off your mask I cant walk around in public with you looking like that."

"You know thatts kind of hurtful especially because ethe other day you cased a traffic accident when that car thought you were a stoplight."

"you bitch"


	87. Overreact

**Prompt for ****Comitrush**

"Hey Raven."

"I know you know, that I know, that you know what I've done so if you come any closer I pull the trigger on this gun!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RAVENS GOT A GUNS SOME ONE HELP ME!"

"well that's one way to get rid of someone"


	88. AN DON'T BE HATIN' ITS IMPORTANT!

**So I feel the need to let you all know what's been going on. I know my updates are becoming less frequent. Honestly it's because I've been super busy. I thought I'd let you in on what's been going on. I was originally going to update on Saturday. But my friend was like**

"**Please you can't read that fast. I read the hunger games in three days."**

**Me:**

"**I can too! I read three times as fast as you!"**

"**Well then read the series in two days!"**

"**Bitch please, I'll read it in one."**

**Next day:**

"**Did it!"**

"**Fine then who's Finnick Odair?" **

"**Sexiest man in ALL of PANEM, in love with Annie, from district four and had one son before he died in the rebellion"**

"**Shut up"**

**So I then proceeded to read the hunger game multiple times and went to see the movie a total of five times. Also my teachers were being mean and I had two hours of homework every day and I have clubs after school. Not to mention peer mentoring. One girl called me everyday to cry about how the girl who sits behind her on the bus puts her feet on the seat of her chair on the bus. Strange. **

**Then I also Realised I was reaching my 100****th**** chapter so I've been thinking of special things to do. There is a poll on my chapter so if you there you can vote for one or if you're anonymous you can vote here. But please don't do it if you have an account because I want everyone to have a say but if**

**a-I will reply to every single little reply I ever got, even if it is one word. **

**b-I will write a total of fifty (I re-typed that twice I was like ; ten? No, too small. One hundred? Waaay too many. Fifty? Eh, I'll try.) Anyway a total of fifty two-liners, jokes, prompts and post them on this story (all as separate chapters)**

**c- I will create a playlist of BB-Rae songs or songs I just generally like and let people draw inspiration from it.**

**d-I will create a challenge. Not one of those 100 word challenges or crack pairings challenges. I will try think up a funny and as original challenge as possible. **

**e-I have had many Ideas for a story. I you vote for this option then I will put another poll on my profile and you choose from those. Any others will be given up for adoption. Please realise though I will check your work first and If you have a really bad habit then I won't let you take over the Idea. I'm really sorry. **

**Little side note This does count as a chapter I am putting time and effort and a little humour (even if it is at a real persons expense) so nyah nyah! **

**Little side not two I you have a better idea about what I should do for my 100****th**** chapter let me know!**

**Little side note three If you just want to p.s me about the hunger games I will talk for ages! Seriously I have become addicted. Unless you're a gale/Katniss fan. I don't want to trash talk, but I seriously don't think she loved him, he was more like a brother and their feelings got mixed up. But I also don't think she loved Peeta until the quarter quell either. **

**Little side note four If you haven't read the hunger games. And If it inspires you so then write a list about who in your class would die first second then so on. (I've done it and It makes for great amusement, but not if someone who dies first finds it.) The sound track is also amazing so listen to that. **


	89. Make me a sandwich

**Last chapter I was stupid. What happened is I meant to say on my Profile I have a poll. WAIT! Don't go check it because for some reason FF won't let me put it up so just say in your review *wink wink* what you want for the 100****th**** chapter. Now on with the story.**

Beastboy swaggered over to Raven and told her "I won the bet and you know what that means, I get one thing. And I've decided what I want."

With every word he drew closer He leaned in a whispered in her ear "Make me a sandwhich"


	90. The Tofu that Tried to eat me

The entire team stood outside the bedroom of one Beastboy. All were equip with knifes, Weapons and Cleaning spray. They were going to attempt cleaning Beastboy's room. The team cautiously approach the door.

The first to fall was Starfire the deadly stench knocked her out cold. Robin stayed behind and looked after her while the roast of the Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven continued. Cyborg chickened out just as they opened the door. The amount of rubbish lying everywhere caused him to faint. Beastboy looked around and said "It looks fine to me"

Raven, not one to give up or be deterred, who had seen scarier, took one step into his room.

Ten second s later a scream could be heard throughout the tower the entire team ran in time to see raven rush out the room and slam the door and lean against it panting heavily.

"What happened?"

"THE TOFU TRIED TO EAT ME!"


	91. Angel

**Prompt for ****Titan17Gamble**

"Are you an angel?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere you dyed my hair!"


	92. Catus juice high

**Prompt for Simon Long **

The titans were sitting around the table having dinner.

"Hey Beastboy can you pass me the penis?"

"Excuse me?"

"The salt, jeez I'll just get it myself."

"Oh, yes Friend Robin could you also please pass me the penis?"

Robins drink sprayed all over the table.

"Please, I have done something wrong, I just wished for the mustard."

"Don't worry star the boy's are being such Penises today."

"Guys why do you keep on saying penises?"

"Friends? What are you talking about? We have not said anything of the sort"

"Yeah guys we never said penis -_-"

"Who left the cactus juice in the open again?"

"wheeeeee! Cactus juice high!"


	93. Ghost

**Prompt for ****Titan17Gamble**

"Raven why are you wandering the corridors at night?"

"I am not Raven, I am ghost, Go back to sleep or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Yeas ma'am"


	94. High

**Prompt for Simon Long**

"Raven!"

"…"

"Raven!"

"…"

"RAVEN!"

"WHAT!"

"wanna sandwich?"

"fine"

"Here you go"

"Beastboy?"

"Yes?"

"Is there drugs in this sandwich?"

"Maybe"

"I fell really, really funny."

"I'm always funny."

"OMG! YOU WERE SO RIGHT THAT WAS JUST CALLED ME A RUDE WORD! IT DOSE NEED TO BE PUT IN ITS PLACE!"

*Thump*

"YOU JUST HURT RAVEN! STUPID WALL!"

*Thump*


	95. Prom

**Prompt for The emo in disguise**

"I'm not going to prom"

"What! Why not!"

"Because it's stupid!"

"No, common Rach! You have to go to prom! Everyone's going"

"Well I'm not"

"Rae-Rae! Would it help if someone asked you to prom?"

"Hmmmm… maybe."

"Then Rachel Roth would you go to prom with me?"

"…"

"…"

"It didn't help"


	96. Spear

**Prompt for ****Titan17Gamble**

"Raven why have you got those spears?"

"I've traced Cato's bloodline and found his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather lives in jump city. Goodbye Cato, Hello Rue."

"Crazy chick"


	97. Taste The Rainbow

**Prompt For Girl wonder**

"Who Filled my room with skittles? I look like a freakin' RAINBOW!"

"No Robin you're supposed to taste the rainbow! Not feel the rainbow! GOD YOUR SO STUPID!"

"You can be really hurtful sometimes"


	98. Video Game

**Prompt for ****Scoobycool9**

"Take this Robin, make me do extra training, I'll let mad mod kill you. Whose tough now?"

"Beastboy! For that you get extra training."

"Kay, but first I'm going to let control freak kill you."


	99. Cleaning

**Prompt for ****onominous**

"Laser guns?"

"check"

"Protective shields?"

"check"

"Tongs ?"

"Check"

"Grapples?"

"Check"

"Flares?"

"Check"

"biohazard suits?"

"Check"

"Gas masks?"

"Check"

"Then let's go clean Beastboy's room"


	100. Chapter 100

100th chapter!

Woooooo! Okay that's enough with the overuse of exclamation marks But I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to create a play list with all my favourite bbxrae songs. And a challenge, then on my 150th chapter I'll do the 50 chapters thing.

So for my challenge I want an AU. WAIT! Don't go rushing off just yet. There are five options and every week I'll try getting a beginning chapter up for one of the five options, if you want you can use the starters, but it's not compulsory.

a) A chapter where Raven is evil (:{ This can go however you want. Beastboy could convert her, the whole team could be evil (I'd actually quite like to see this one.) or you could even have that Raven converts Beastboy!

b) The Teen titans as pirates (:D) This one though there is just one guideline for the story, The girls and boys are on two different ships (I know I'm so evil ) Other than that free reign.

c) An AU where Beastboy is an Actor and Raven is a dancer/ choreographer, and he notices her when she's dancing. They can have their powers, but you could make them completely AU and have them as normal civilians.

d) They're at high school! I know it's a bit overdone, but I just love these. Once again, they don't have to have powers or they might develop them, they could even already have their powers, but their hiding them. You choice :)

e) Raven and Beastboy meet at a masquerade ball. For this one, I wouldn't mind them already being titan's but if they are, could they please be on other teams and have never met before. Thanks :).

So that's the challenges and This is my playlist :

Someday (OK) - Joe Brooks

Holes Inside - Joe Brook's

Rules – Jayme Dee (THE HUNGER GAMES _)

Animal I have become – Three day's grace

I caught myself- Paramore

The only exception- Paramore

Misery business – Paramore

Lala – The cab

Keep your head up –Ben Howard

Animal – Neon Tree's

A white demon love song – The killers

You belong with me – Taylor swift

I know it's a little mainstream, but It works… kinda. Anyways on with the 'story'

Happy writing :)


	101. lawsuit

**Prompt for Titan17Gamble **

It was an average morning when suddenly the door bell rang.

"SLADE!"

"I'm suing you robin"

"For what?"

"You constantly stalk me, I'm always afraid you're there, I can't even assemble my slade-bot without feeling paranoid anymore, so here is you law suit… good day :)"


	102. Return of the tofu

"Hey does anyone want some tofu?"

"You have to eat the tofu before it eats you"


	103. Street Fighting

**These bloopers are brought to you by Sugar high- for when you're family get so tired of you, they have to lock you in another room :) **

**Prompt for Shac89**

"Who's up next?"

"I'll take a crack at ya green bean"

"Bring it on ya smelly hobo"

"…Kid just cause your streetfightin' doesn't give you the right to say mean things )

"… sorry"


	104. Zoo

**Prompt for Shac89**

"Raven where's beasatboy"

"… Where he belongs"

On the other side of town

"Raven! I can't believe she left me at the zoo!"


	105. Ninja Gaiden

**Prompt for Shac89 **

"Please beast boy what are you doing?"

"I'm being the ninja Ryu Hayabusa"

"Who?"  
>"You know from Ninja gaiden! <em><strong>Ninja Gaiden<strong>_ (NINJA 外伝**?**) is a series of video games by Tecmo featuring the ninja Ryu Hayabusa as its protagonist. The series was originally known as _**Ninja Ryukenden**_ (忍者龍剣伝, _Ninja Ryūkenden_**?**, lit. "Legend of the Ninja Dragon Sword") in Japan. The word "gaiden" in the North American _Ninja Gaiden_ title means "side-story" in Japanese, even though the _Ninja Gaiden_ series is not a spinoff of a previous series. The original arcade version, first two NES games and Game Boy game were released as _**Shadow Warriors**_ in PAL regions.

The series gained popularity on the 8-bit Nintendo Entertainment System for its tight action-platform gameplay, catchy music and, according to G4's _X-Play_, for being the first console game to have the story presented in cinematic cut scenes. The 8-bit trilogy was enhanced for the 16-bit Super NES in 1995. Sega also released two _Ninja Gaiden_ games for the Game Gear and Master System, the latter only for PAL regions. A new game, titled _Ninja Gaiden_, was released in 2004 as a 3D action game on the Xbox, developed by Team Ninja, the makers of _Dead or Alive_. The _Ninja Gaiden_ franchise is well known for its high degree of difficulty, particularly the original NES version and the Xbox revival.

"That doesn't sound like it came from Wikipedia"


	106. Wing

**Prompt for ****Titan17Gamble**

"I'll be your wing man"

"For what?"

"… I just wanna be a wing man"


	107. Cracker

**Prompt for ****Titan17Gamble**

The titans jumped into the old warehouse. A wooden figure dressed in a British soldier costume turned around to look at the vigilantes through unmoving eyes

In a creepy voice he told them "I am the cracker… the NUT CRACKER"

All three boys paled instantly and their hands started to gravitate to protect their 'basement buddies'

To illustrate his point the Cracker opened and closed his jaw once.

The boy's were gone before his mouth was even closed.


	108. Scooby Doo Parody

**Prompt for GirlWonder**

A black haired wearing a white sweater over a blue shirt and an orange ascot walked along with a half-robotic man shoving unfeasible amount of food into his mouth, an green dog trying to steal some of the food, a ditzy redhead and a sarcastic purple-haired genius following him. The boy stopped and turned to the rest of the group "Well Titans We've got a mystery on our hands"

The red-head pressed the back of her hand delicately against her forehead "Gee, Robin what is it?"

The purple-haired girl inspected the ground and said blandly " I suspect that s villain has passed this way supposedly over six foot and very muscled due to the size and depth of the prints in the mud."

The constantly eating Cyborg swallowed his latest mouthful and managed to get out " Can we stop for food?"

The green dog just looked angry and grumbled "why do I have to be the dog?"

**I used to love Scooby doo when I was younger. When I saw it the other day I was really sad when I realised Daphne was a slutty ditz who couldn't take two steps without something happening to her, Velma was a lesbian, Fred was way too into how he looks to be straight and Shaggy was so stoned all the time he thought his dog could talk to him and Scooby was probably te smartest one out of all of them. Sad times :( **


	109. CockBlock

Cockblock : Level One ( Not at all)

Robin Walked in and saw Speedy and Cheshire on the couch ... Kissing.

He backed out slowly. They didn't even notice he was there.

Cockblock: Level Two ( Not Enough To discontinue it)

Starfire walked in to find Bumble Bee and Cyborg kissing in his room.

She quickly apologised " I am most sorry, for the disturbance Friends, I shall leave now"

Cockblock: Level Three (I'm not really in the mood right now, maybe later)

Beastboy walked in on Starfire and Robin kissing. He stared for a moment before shouting "DUDE!" when they both turned to look at him he sheepishly waved and bolted from the room.

Cockblock : Level Four (Yeah this won't be happening again soon)

Kid Flash was about to lean in and kiss Jinx when "Could you please stop swapping spit in front of us. Oh and jinx here's that graphic novel you leant me" and with that Raven swiftly departed

Cockblock : Level Five

Beastboy and Raven were on the couch about to kiss when...

BAM! The doors slammed open "AWWW HELL NO! I KN0OW Y'ALL AINT KISSIN' ON MY SOFA! Go to ya own rooms! Thats why you have them" And with that he jumped in between them and started playing on the game station. Raven got up to leave and Beastboy joined her. Before they left Cyborg turned around and shout "BEASTBOY! RAVEN! DON'T FORGET! USE PROTECTION"

Cockblock: winner? Cyborg. He shall now be known as the ultimate cockblock.

I got tumblr! please follow me

******madmodsentmetogym. tumblr just remove all spaces and enjoy. I am no longer taking requests and the updates will be more frequent, but I had writes block and exam stress. But its mostly over now :)**

Any ways follow my tumlr, I'll probobly do something more interesting later, right now its just a dump ground of all my feels.


	110. Authors note : The End

**Sorry Guys, but I think I'm going to put this on Hiatus. I'm really no Happy with the way its going, I really don't think its funny and To be honest I kind of want to graduate from just mindless humor with some pairings thrown in, to actual story lines and interesting one shots. **

**If I get a really good Idea I might start this back up again, but for now its over. Sorry for anyone who actually enjoyed it, but I'm starting a new drabble/One shot series so I'm not leaving the site, just this story.**

**Sorry **

**-StereoBlonde**


End file.
